


What We Have In Common

by TheWavesOfTheSea



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cliche, F/M, First Dates, First Kiss, First Meetings, Fluff and Smut, Guitars, High School, I don't know what else to tag, Jean is kinda pervy, Kissing, Lots of Cliches, Sex, Singing, Vaginal Sex, We always need more springles, not gonna lie, springles - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:07:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25099654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWavesOfTheSea/pseuds/TheWavesOfTheSea
Summary: A fluffy modern high school AU based around Springles.
Relationships: Sasha Blouse/Connie Springer
Kudos: 24





	1. First Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> So I started writing this like two years ago and I left for a year and a half. But with a bit of motivation from the best person in the world, anything is possible, right?
> 
> Enjoy

Connie felt the crisp, cool air of the early Autumn morning as he awoke. He let out a loud, over-exaggerated sigh, forcing himself to roll out of bed for what seemed like the first time since the start of summer break. Today was Connie’s first day of his senior year in high school. Sitting up, he rolled his shoulders back and forth in an attempt to loosen the muscles. He couldn’t believe that summer was over already. Sure, he got to see all his friends once he got there, but Connie still hated it. He hated most of his teachers and his classes. He just wished that there were something to make it more enjoyable for him.

“Connie? Get up, you’re going to late”, Connie heard his mother call up the stairs. Connie sighed for the second time that morning but nonetheless made a move to get dressed. He flung open the doors of his wardrobe, eyeing the different articles of clothing carefully before finally just deciding on throwing on the pair of jeans and the shirt he’d thrown on the floor yesterday. Once he was dressed, Connie threw his backpack over his shoulder, walking down the stairs to be greeted with his smiling mother. He had to admit that the vibrant energy his mother was giving off was infectious, even if he was already dreading the walk to school. Connie gave his mom a small smile, walking towards the front door. “Have a good day, Connie!”, she yelled as the door clicked shut behind him.

The walk to school was just as long and boring as he remembered. At least it was a nice day. The sun was high in the sky, bright rays finding their way into Connie’s eyes and making him regret not wearing a baseball cap. Connie had walked slower than usual and finally made it to school to get his things from his locker before he had to go to class, but only just. Connie jumped as a heavy hand was brought down on his shoulder. Connie whipped his head around to see his best friend, Jean Kirstein, with a dazzling smile on his face. “Shit! Jean you scared the shit out of me”, Connie punched his friend in the shoulder. Jean just laughed. “Yeah, I’m good Connie. How’ve you been?”, Jean mocked. “Haha. Very funny you prick. You scared me half to death. I’m not asking how you are”, Connie shot back. The two friends laughed all the way to their first class (and all the way through it).

Their first period went quicker than expected. He got to meet Eren, Armin, Reiner, and Bert again. Damn. He really didn’t realize how much he’d missed them until now. Sure he met up with Jean, Reiner and Bert over the summer, but he never spent time with his other two friends in person. Armin’s grandfather had gotten sick so he had to take care of him every day and Eren had gone to Germany with his family for a little while. If you asked him any other day, Connie would have told you that he would never miss their stupid pranks or Reiner’s headlocks that were always out of the blue. But today, now, Connie didn’t think he missed them more.

The six friends were sitting in the cafeteria at their usual table. Connie was stuffing his face with a peanut butter and jelly sandwich, making it disappear in record time. “Hey Armin, how’s your grandfather?”, Bertholdt asked, turning to his small, blonde friend. Armin looked up from the book he was reading, “He’s doing much better. The doctor said he should be fine by the end of the month”. Connie was glad that Armin didn’t have to worry about his grandfather anymore. He swore that Armin was going to explode with all the stress. The cafeteria seemed quieter than normal. Which was odd, considering the amount of people there. Instead of the loud, obnoxious laughter that usually filled the large room, there was hushed whispers. “Hey Eren, what’s with all the whispering?”, Connie asked. Eren didn’t say anything, but instead, pointed to a girl with red-brown hair sitting at a table alone. “That’s the new girl. Everyone is talking about her. Don’t have her name though”, Reiner explained. Connie moved his gaze to where Eren was pointing. Holy shit. Connie was mesmerized by the new girl. She was beautiful. “Oh. Ok. I’ll be back in a minute guys”, Connie said, a little disappointed that he didn’t have her name, before walking over to the new girl’s table.

Connie stood beside one of the chairs, placing his hand on the table first to make sure she knew he was there. “Hey. Can I sit here?”. All he got was a nod in return. Connie pulled the chair out from the table, the metal legs creating a loud screeching as it was dragged along the floor. Connie sat down, extending his hand out to the girl. “I’m Connie. Connie Springer”. The girl smiled, shaking Connie’s hand. “Hey Connie. I’m Sasha Blouse”. “So, you’re new?”, Connie tried to start the conversation. He just said something plainly obvious. Idiot. “Yeah. This school is way bigger than the last one. I honestly didn’t think anyone would talk to me. I know they’re whispering about me. I don’t really care though”, Sasha replied. Connie noticed something in her hand. “What’s that?”, he asked, pointing to the paper. Sasha looked at him, following to where he was pointing. “Oh! It’s nothing”. She unfolded a small sheet of paper. “Just some song lyrics, that’s all. I usually carry around lyrics if I need to learn them for an exam or something. I also have a ton of recipes in my bag. For home economics class. But I also love food more than life itself so…”, Sasha trailed off. Connie didn’t know how she could sound almost self-conscious about that kind of thing. Hell, Connie loved food too. “You sing? That’s so cool. I’d love to hear you sing one day. And about the food thing, don’t worry. I love food almost as much as you do”, Connie tried to make her feel less embarrassed. “Hey! Maybe you could come over to my place one day and we could cook one of your recipes together”. Sasha beamed. “Yeah. That sounds like fun”.

Connie opened his mouth to say something but was cut off by the too loud sound of the bell, signally that second period was about to start. Sasha and Connie said their goodbyes before heading off to class. Connie couldn’t stop the smile that spread across his features. Damn. He was already in love.


	2. Cliches and Guitars

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BRING ON THE CLICHES

It had been an entire month since Connie had the balls to sit with Sasha in their school cafeteria. Both had slowly come to realize just how much they loved the other. Of course they didn’t actually tell each other how they felt. That would have to wait for now. Connie had been paying less and less attention in his classes than usual. And it was all Sasha’s fault. Connie couldn’t help it that he never stopped thinking about her. Every. Single. Goddamned day, Connie would wake up in the morning and drift off to sleep at night with a bubbly, brown-eyed beauty on his mind. Even now, in his classes, Sasha clouds his mind. He didn’t know why, but there was just something about the girl that gave her a permanent place in Connie’s mind. She clouded over every other possible thought, only leaving her in return. Connie couldn’t get enough of her. And he didn’t care one bit. Other thoughts be damned. All he needed was Sasha.

Connie imagined what it would be like to kiss Sasha. He imagined soft lips, small, breathless gasps, and everything else good that came with it. God. The things he’d would do to her if he could. But those thoughts were always pushed down. So deep down, in fact, that he was hoping that they never reared their ugly heads again. But, of course, they always came back, stronger, it seemed, every time they did. Connie pushed these thoughts down because he wasn’t a fool. He knew that if he let his sexual desires get in the way of everything else, that Sasha would just think he wanted to fuck her and kick her to the curb. But he didn’t. For the first time in a long time Connie actually felt like he was in love. He loved the girl that he met on her first day, all bubbly and embarrassed at times. And he didn’t want to screw anything up. For either of them.

Connie’s mother was going to be out of town for the day so Connie decided, since they would have the house to themselves, to invite Sasha over to cook one of Sasha’s recipes like he promised. It would be kind of nice. And besides, if he can do anything to spend more time with Sasha, the better. Connie thought that it would be fun. They would get to know more about each other. And Connie could put his cooking skills to the test. The only thing that worried him was the anxious feeling in the pit of his stomach asking him questions that he didn’t even want to think about the answers to. What if she says no? What if you say something or do something to fuck it all up and she hates you from then on? Connie shook his head, bouncing the thoughts around in his head until they were gone. He couldn’t think like that. Sasha was always up for something involving food, so why not go for it?

Sasha spun on her heel to face the person that had enclosed their hand around her arm. “Connie!”, she half-yelled, surprized that he hadn’t made a beeline straight home after classes were over. Connie gave her a lop-sided grin and a small wave in reply. “Hey Sasha. My mom is gonna be out of town for the day and I was wondering, since we had the house to ourselves, if you wanted to come over to my place and we can cook one of those recipes like I promised you?”, Connie smiled. He could have cried with relief when Sasha nodded. “Sure. Just let me text my dad so he knows where I am. He won’t mind don’t worry”. Then it was settled. Connie grabbed Sasha’s wrist and practically dragged her back to his house. Connie unlocked the door, letting Sasha inside before closing the door behind him.

“Hey Connie? Can we go to your room first? I wanna see what it’s like”, Sasha asked, still as bubbly as ever. Instead of a verbal reply, Connie led Sasha upstairs by the hand and into his room. Connie’s room wasn’t excessively big. Which meant that he had to keep it tidy. A small wooden desk was pushed flush with the wall underneath the window, a comfy bed beside it. His wardrobe and dresser stood opposite the other furniture; drawers clumsily thrown open. The pair sat on Connie’s bed. Connie was lost in thought, staring out the window at the endless string of cars that zipped by. The pleasant trace was broken, however, when he heard Sasha gasp beside him, her weight shifting from the bed. He followed her path to the brown guitar that sat, leaning against the wall. “You never told me you played the guitar!”, Sasha exclaimed. “Can you play something for me?”. Connie shrugged. He guessed so. Sasha handed him the guitar and he strummed the strings absent-mindedly, thinking of a song to play. After figuring it out, Connie started to play. He played a song that he knew well. The song was called ‘Billionaire’ by Bruno Mars and Travie McCoy. Sasha gasped softly. “I love that song. I can’t rap though so you’re gonna have to bear with me”. Much to Connie’s surprize, Sasha started to sing. Her voice sounded amazing, both of them becoming lost in what they were doing.

The song ended a short while later. Connie had rapped since Sasha told him that she couldn’t. He had to admit that it didn’t sound bad, just questionable. The two had closed the distance between them without really realizing it. Connie stood up from the bed, his face now mere inches away from Sasha’s. His brain was screaming at him to do something. And something he did. Connie leaned in and kissed Sasha like he’d been wanting to do for a long time. It was everything he thought it would be. Slow and romantic. That was until Sasha pulled away, the colour now completely drained from her face. She covered her mouth with her hand. “C-Connie! I’m so sorry. I shouldn’t have done that”. And with that, Sasha bolted out the door and down the stairs. Connie called out her name, hoping to hear her coming back. But she never did. Shit! He shouldn’t have done that. Connie lay back on his bed, closing his eyes. He’d just have to talk to her at school tomorrow. Well, he’d try anyway.


	3. Hate Is A Strong Word

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a shorter chapter

The next day in school, Sasha was nervous. Like, extremely nervous. She shouldn’t have kissed Connie and she sure as hell shouldn’t have ran away from him like a coward. But how could she not? Sasha had just kissed the guy that she’d been crushing on since she met him and it had only been a month. Connie probably didn’t want anything to do with her anymore. Sasha was worried that she was going to lose the only friend she had in her new school. All because she was so…so STUPID! Sasha let out a loud sigh. This was going to be a long day.

Connie on the other hand, was frantically running around the school looking for Sasha. He couldn’t help but feel like he should have gone after her when she’d ran. She probably thought that he didn’t care enough to go and talk to her. Connie was running out of places to look. He had already searched the cafeteria, most of the classrooms and the janitors closet. Fuck. If he didn’t find her soon, Connie wouldn’t be able to talk to her before school was over. Just as Connie was passing the stairs, something caught his eye. Red-brown hair pulled up into a messy ponytail. Connie skidded to a halt. He craned his neck to look under the stairs and, sure enough, there was Sasha. The girl he’d been trying to find for the past twenty minutes. Connie walked over to Sasha, sitting beside her under the stairs.

“Hey Sasha. Can we talk?”, Connie looked up at his friend. Sasha met his gaze and Connie’s heart broke at what he saw. Sasha’s eyes were red and puffy. Tears trailed down her cheeks from brown orbs, making small wet patches on her jeans as they fell. “I’m sorry Connie. I’m sorry I kissed you. I’m sorry I ran away and if you don’t want to be my friend anymore, I understand”, Sasha sniffled. What? Was Connie hearing that right. Sasha was sorry? She shouldn’t have felt sorry. The kiss they’d shared was amazing. Connie didn’t exactly mind that she’d ran. After all, she was probably just embarrassed. “You hate me now, don’t you?”. That was ridiculous. Connie could never hate Sasha. There was nothing to hate about her. She was beautiful, bubbly and a wonderful person to be around. She always managed to cheer him up when he wasn’t his best and not even his closest friends could do that before. “Hate is a strong word”. Is all Connie managed to say. “Sasha, I don’t hate you at all. In fact, I like you. A lot. I enjoyed spending time with you yesterday and I enjoyed our kiss. So don’t worry. Look, if you never want to talk about this again, we can just forget about it. I’m not losing my friend over this. But, I really like you Sasha. And I’d like to go on a date with you. I’ve been in love with you ever since we met. You’re the most perfect person I’ve ever met. And…I love you”. Connie didn’t know why he said the last part. But hey, if it got Sasha to cheer up then he’d say it as many times as he needed to.

Sasha looked up at Connie again. Neither said anything for a while. Just stayed in one another’s company. That was until Sasha nodded and practically crushed their lips together. “Yes! Yes! Yes! I’d be happy to go out with you Connie. I love you too”, she said, breathless. Connie was the happiest he’s ever been. He still had one more thing to worry about though. He couldn’t fuck up their first date.


	4. First Date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! First dates

Connie didn’t think his Friday night could go any slower. He had his first date with Sasha tonight. And Connie was getting impatient. It wasn’t his fault that he was getting impatient, really. It’s just that he was excited and he didn’t want to have to wait longer than possible. Especially when he was anxious. The hours seemed to drag on for longer than necessary when he was anxious. The minutes seemed like hours and the hours, days. The only thing Connie could do was try to busy himself with things. Things like chores, playing his guitar or homework. Connie just hoped that things wouldn’t come to the last one. So, without putting much thought into what he was going to play, Connie walked over to where he had left his guitar the night of his and Sasha’s first kiss and picked it up. Nimble fingers strummed over the strings while he hummed a soft melody.

Finally, Connie decided what he was going to play. Just as he played the first chord, ‘Billionaire’ filled his ears. There was always something that stopped him from playing, wasn’t there. Rolling his eyes, Connie searched the bed for his phone, finally grabbing it from under his pillow. He looked at the caller ID. It was Jean. Connie sighed before pressing the answer button. “Hey Horseface, what’s up?”. Before Connie could even think again, Jean’s voice exploded from his phone’s speakers. “Dude! I heard you’re going out with Sasha tonight. Good job. It’s about fucking time”.

“Really Jean? How the hell do you even know that? It’s none of business anyway”. Connie didn’t know how his friend had managed to find out, but his instinct told him that he didn’t want to find out. “Don’t get mad. Marco told us. He overheard your girlfriend talking about the little incident to her friends, that’s all”, Jean explained. Bastard. He didn’t mind that Sasha told anyone. But Marco overheard and told Jean. Now Jean knew. And probably the rest of his friends too. Shit! They wouldn’t even let him look at Sasha in school without making fun of him. “You guys aren’t going to let me live this down, are you?”, Connie asked. Jean’s laughter filled the other end of the phone. “You bet your ass we aren’t”, Jean said, trying to catch his breath. “Hey Connie? Don’t come back into school on Monday without a souvenir. Maybe her bra or something”. Connie could tell that Jean was trying to contain his laughter. “For fuck sake Jean! I’m not going to take Sasha’s bra as a fucking souvenir. That’s really pervy”, Connie said in disbelief. He really couldn’t believe what his friend was asking of him. Whatever Jean was about to say to him was cut off as Connie hung up.

Sasha’s Friday was going just as good as Connie’s. Which wasn’t particularly good at all. She was panicking, pacing up and down her bedroom, her face in her hands. Sasha didn’t know if she could do this. She was a mess. Sasha wasn’t prepared at all. She still had to shower, her hair looked like a birds’ nest and she still hadn’t decided what she was going to wear for their date. It wasn’t fancy by any means. They had just decided to go see a movie and then go eat at a diner nearby. She looked at her phone. 6:00pm. Fuck! Connie was supposed to pick her up at seven. She only had an hour. ‘This is what happens when you lose track of time Sasha’, she thought to herself. Sasha quickly picked out an outfit then turned on the shower. She figured she must have showered in record time and she nearly fell over herself trying to pull on her dark-washed skinny jeans. She jumped, dropping her shoe when the doorbell sounded. Sasha didn’t even bother to tie her shoes, racing down the stairs to meet Connie.

Once she reached the door, Sasha threw it open. And, sure enough, there was Connie, dressed in a yellow short-sleeved shirt, light blue jeans, and brown boots. His face lit up at the sight of her. “Hey Sasha. You look good. Are you ready to go?”, Connie smiled, giving her a small wave. Sasha was desperately trying to tie her shoelaces. This was not a good start to their date. “Y-yeah. Just let me tie my-Ahh!”, she cried as she hit the floor with a loud thud. Sasha felt the heat rising to her face. she was sure that she was gone red. Sasha didn’t want to look up at Connie. he had probably left, too embarrassed to be taking her out on a date. Slowly, she opened her eyes. Connie wasn’t in front of her anymore, but instead, was on the floor beside her. “Hey”, Connie said, a goofy grin forming on his face. Sasha started to relax. “Connie? Why are you on the floor?”, she asked, confused. “I thought that if I was on the ground with you, you’d be less embarrassed”, Connie answered. Sasha couldn’t help but laugh. Connie got up, extending his hand to her so she could do the same. “Come on. We’ll miss our movie”. Sasha finished tying her shoelace before following Connie out the door to where a black motorbike was standing, two helmets resting on the leather seat. As if reading her mind, Connie said, “It was a gift for my birthday last year. Don’t worry, you’ll be fine”, Connie laughed. Sasha just laughed, swinging her leg over the bike.

It was nearly thirty minutes to the cinema. Sasha had flung her arms around Connie’s middle and held tight in an attempt to stay on. The ride there had scared the shit out of her. Connie had made sure she was alright. Occasionally shouting over the wind, asking her if she was okay. Although the ride scared her, Sasha did have to admit, she did enjoy it. It made her feel free, for some strange reason. They had decided to watch an action movie. Sasha wasn’t even sure what. Connie had picked it, of course he had. Action movies definitely weren’t Sasha’s favourite, that had to be musicals, but if Connie enjoyed them, then she wouldn’t have a problem watching them.

The cinema wasn’t at all crowded, which was unusual for a Friday evening. But, then again, they did live in a relatively small town. Connie waited at the counter to get tickets while Sasha picked out some snacks. The lobby smelled of buttered popcorn and hotdogs. Sasha’s mouth watered at the thought of eating all the snacks in a few minutes. Sasha was sitting on a worn leather armchair to the left of the counter, waiting for Connie to tell her what screening room they were going into. Sasha pulled out her phone, absent-mindedly scrolling through her notifications. Sasha looked up only when she heard someone above her clear their throat. “I got tickets. Oh…and popcorn too. I got a large so we can share it if you want. Anyways, come on, the movie starts in ten minutes”, Connie said as he pulled her into room three by her wrist.

By the time they took their seats, there were already advertisements playing. Something boring probably. ‘I hope the movie isn’t boring’, Sasha thought.

Sasha enjoyed the movie more than she thought. That was probably a good thing though, considering she was on a date. The pair stepped outside into the cool evening air, the wind blowing Sasha ponytail into her face. Connie looked around at Sasha. He opened his mouth to say something but burst into a laughing fit once he saw Sasha’s hair. Sasha gave him a disapproving look. “Okay. Okay. I’m sorry. I was gonna ask if you wanted to go to the diner to get some late dinner”, Connie wiped a tear from his eye. “More like an extremely late dinner. But sure”, Sasha agreed, interlocking her and Connie’s fingers and dragging him back to his motorbike.

The diner was extremely quiet. It was nearly 11:00pm though. They walked through the thick glass door, the delicious aroma of greasy food present in the air. Sasha pointed to a small booth at the back of the diner. Connie just nodded and began heading towards it. They slid into the booth across from each other. “So…did you enjoy the movie?”, Connie asked, breaking the silence that had settled like a blanket around them. Sasha nodded; her eyes downcast to the menu in her hands. “I did. I must admit, I enjoyed it more than I thought I would. Actions movies aren’t really my forte. I prefer musicals”, Sasha answered honestly. That made Connie smile wider than he was already. “Cool. We can go see a musical in the theatre on our next date”. Sasha couldn’t help but laugh. If this wasn’t love she didn’t know what was. She was having so much fun with the other that nothing else seemed to matter. At least, it didn’t, until a waitress walked over to their table. She had blonde hair and was chewing gum, side-eyeing the two as she came nearer to them. “What will it be?”, she asked. Connie looked at Sasha as she pointed to something on the menu. “Eh…two chocolate milkshakes please”. The waitress took their orders on her notepad quickly before walking off, her heels click-clacking on the tiled floor as she went. “That isn’t much of a dinner is it Sasha?”, Connie laughed. “I suppose not. But I’m not really hungry after eating all the snacks we got for the movie”, Sasha said through her fits of laughter.

It took more time than necessary for their shakes to arrive. The same waitress came over with their drink, set them down on the table and walked off again. The two were happy, sipping on their milkshakes. Sasha opened her mouth and closed it again. She had turned red for no reason. “Sasha are you alright?”, Connie asked worriedly. Sasha didn’t say anything. Instead, she put her elbows on the table, leaning over it so she was closer to him. “Connie I’m sorry for freaking out the first time I kissed you. I want to do it again though. I won’t run away this time. Promise”. Sasha couldn’t meet Connie’s gaze. She heard Connie chuckle beside her, her eyes widening as she felt Connie press his lips against her own. The kiss only lasted a few seconds before they were pulling away from each other. They met each other’s eyes for a moment before they both started laughing again. Yeah. Connie was sure that he was in love with Sasha.

They pulled up outside of Sasha’s house. Sasha climbed off the bike, giving Connie one last peck on the lips before turning towards her house. She heard Connie start the engine of his bike. “Oh! Connie! Call me when you’ve decided on the day for our next date”, Sasha called out. Connie smiled before winking and driving off. Sasha went to sleep thinking about their date. Oh. And Connie of course.


	5. Let's Give 'em Something To Talk About

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The smut is here

Connie and Sasha had been dating for a few months. Connie’s friends had started to get worried about how happy-go-lucky their friend had gotten since Sasha had been brought into the picture. But, as long as Connie was happy, they were happy. Jean, Reiner, Eren and Bertholdt had tried their best to turn a blind eye to all the lovey dovey shit that their friend was doing. They weren’t the type to get romantic with their partners. However, Armin and Marco thought that the public displays of affection were cute. Armin compared Connie and Sasha’s relationship to a romance novel he once read. It was full of adorable dialogue, a fairy-tale worthy proposal, a white wedding and a happily ever after. Armin knew that the book was unrealistic, but it was still nice to read. Marco on the other hand, was just happy that his friend had finally found someone that shared similar interests as him and that he could be his goofy self around. Marco thought that it was important for such things in a relationship. So, all in all, Connie’s friends were pretty happy that their best friend had a nice girlfriend.

The same thing couldn’t be said for Sasha’s friends though. They liked to talk. A lot. Well, maybe gossip was a better word. They liked to gossip. Historia was happy for Sasha; Ymir didn’t really care much for anything and Mikasa spent all of her time trying to pry information from the poor red haired girl. Sasha would reluctantly answer the questions that weren’t too invasive, her cheeks flushed red with embarrassment every time. The other girls just laughed at her misfortune. They all knew what it was like though, Sasha knew. Whenever one of the other girls so much as looked at a guy for longer than Mikasa thought was appropriate, they would be bombarded with a series of questions from their nosy friend.

That’s exactly where Sasha was now. She was sitting with her friends and (trying) to eat her food. The only thing was, she couldn’t get her delicious sandwich anywhere near her mouth without having to answer another one of the questions being thrown at her.

When she’d announced to her friends that she and Connie had started dating, the questions from Mikasa had been moderately simple. They were the kind of questions that you’d expect to get from an overly nosy friend when you’ve gotten a new boyfriend. The kind that was easy to answer. Sasha’s friends just wanted to know the details of their first date. Like where they went, what Connie was like. Things like that. But as Sasha’s relationship with Connie continued, Mikasa had decided that she could get a little more personal with what she asked.

“Have you guys kissed yet?”

“Have you guys had sex? Oh my God! You have, haven’t you?”

Sasha had gotten more embarrassed than she thought was possible. Shaking her head, she got up from the table, walking over to where Connie sat with his friends.

Connie beamed when he saw his girlfriend walking over to him. He gave Sasha a small wave, sliding over on the bench so she could sit down. Giving Connie a nod of thanks, Sasha slid into the empty space that Connie had left for her. Connie turned to his girlfriend, brows furrowed in confusion. “Hey, Sasha? Why did you decide to sit with me? You usually sit with your friends”. Sasha turned her head back towards her friends’ table, shaking her head. “I just got a little overwhelmed, that’s all. I couldn’t even get one bite of my sandwich in without needing to answer another all-too-invasive question from Mikasa. The other girls are fine, it’s just Mikasa”, she explained. Connie put his arm around Sasha protectively. “Y’know you don’t have to answer those stupid questions if you don’t want to”. Sasha gave her boyfriend a genuine smile. “I know that. It just got a bit much, that’s all. I’m fine don’t worry”. Connie just squeezed her tighter and nodded.

***

Connie and Sasha were lying on Sasha’s soft double bed. She had asked him to spend the night since her dad had gone to visit relatives for the week. Sasha couldn’t say that lazily making out with her boyfriend on her bed was on the list of things she had planned, but she sure as hell wasn’t apposed to it. Connie’s lips were moving in perfect sync to hers and it felt like heaven. They stayed like for a while, before Connie rolled them over so that he was on top of Sasha and started a trail of wet open-mouthed kisses down her jaw. He stopped to suck at the sensitive area just underneath her ear. Sasha whined as Connie continued his decent down to her collarbone.

He stopped again, his mouth just above the first button of her shirt, his hands were fisted in the material at her hips. Sasha could tell he was hesitant, unsure. She could see it in his eyes.

With confidence she didn’t know she had, she took Connie’s hand in her own and brought it to the button of her shirt. “I want you, Connie. Please”. She looked up at him through thick lashes. Connie’s eyes widened in surprize. He hesitated for a moment before throwing his doubt out the window and began working on ridiculously small buttons.

Once her shirt and bra was off, Connie continued kissing, licking, and nibbling every inch of skin he could reach. Sasha moaned as Connie took one of her nipples into his mouth, bringing one of his hands up to toy with the other, making Sasha’s back arch off the bed. “C-Connie. Fuck”. Connie smirked to himself, glad that he could make his girlfriend feel good.

Sasha looked up at him with a look that Connie could only describe as desperate. “Please, Connie. I need you now”. Connie didn’t waste any time. He pulled himself up into a kneeling position, pulling his shirt, jeans, and underwear off. Connie wrapped his hand around his hard cock and began stroking himself while Sasha made a move to get her shorts and panties off. He nudged her legs open with his knee, crawling in between them. Sasha gave her boyfriend another pleading look and if Connie wasn’t so focused on the task at hand, he would’ve stopped to stare at those perfect brown eyes. He bent down and planted a short yet passionate kiss on Sasha’s lips.

“Are you sure you want to do this?”. Sasha could hear the shakiness in Connie’s voice and the hesitation in his eyes once more.

“I’m sure”

That’s seemed to have worked as well as she’d hoped. Within seconds, Connie had lined himself up with her entrance.

“You ready?”, Connie smirked. Sasha had barely gotten the time to nod before she felt her boyfriend’s cock fill her. She drew in a sharp breath. God it felt good. Connie began thrusting into her and Sasha thought her brain was going to short circuit. Every sensation felt as though it were heightened and every time Connie touched her skin; his fingers left a trail of fire behind them. It felt electric and Sasha couldn’t get enough.

Sasha dug her nails into Connie’s back, pulling in closer to her. He would probably complain later about the small crescent indents that her nails had left but right now, she didn’t think he cared.

Connie closed the space between them, bringing his lips to hers in a sweet, heated kiss. The room had long since been filled with their pants, moans and the occasional ‘faster’ or ‘harder’.

Sasha could feel her orgasm building, about to crash over her like a wave. And judging by Connie’s messy thrusts, he was close too. Sasha clawed at the bedsheets. She was rolling her hips in time with her boyfriend’s thrusts, chasing her release. “Connie! Oh fuck, Connie. I’m gonna… I’m go-shit!”. Sasha threw her head back, her vision whiting out as she came.

The feeling of her walls clenching around him with her orgasm proved to be too much for Connie. He came with a loud groan, spilling into his girlfriend. The lay like that for a while as they both caught their breath. Connie slipped his now soft cock out of Sasha and rolled over to lie beside her.

The silence was broken by Connie laughing hysterically. Sasha turned over on her side, looking at her boyfriend to see what was so funny. When Connie saw that Sasha had an eyebrow raised he made an effort to calm himself down. “Sorry. Sorry. I just remembered something that Jean said the night we went on our first date”. That seemed to pique Sasha’s curiosity. “Oh yeah? And what would that be?”. Connie didn’t see any point in lying to her. She already knew that most of his friends could be total dicks. “He said I should’ve brought back your bra or something as a souvenir when I went back into school. Of course I told him to fuck off, I’m not that pervy”. Sasha laughed and reached down to pick up her bra from the floor. She held it out to Connie with a smirk. “Let’s give ‘em something to talk about”.

***

“No fucking way, dude! You actually did it”, Jean practically yelled at the top of his lungs when his friend had taken Sasha Blouse’s bra out of his backpack. “Yeah well, you did ask”, Connie replied, a smirk evident on his face. The rest of Connie’s friends stood around them, staring at the garment before them. Connie did an internal victory dance. He couldn’t speak for the others, but his senior year didn’t seem to be going so bad anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed. Thanks you for reading.
> 
> Comments and kudos are greatly appreciated.


End file.
